Things Change
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: The gang all reunite at Joey's house in L.A but all begin to worry when Moncia and Chandler seem to be have problems. (C&M, R&R, P&Mike) Please read and Review :) (part 8 up)
1. Things Change

**Hey, I've started a new series, so let me know what you think of this. **

**It's set about 10 months after the final. **

**Things Change**

Chandler sighed and put the phone down after waiting 2 minute for someone to pick up. He stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if they would ring back but there was silence. He shook his head slightly and turned to head up stairs.

He glanced quickly into the twins' room, a small smile formed on his lips when he saw them both fast asleep. He walked over quietly and stood in the doorway to his and Monica's room.

"There was no answer…" He told her, as he leant against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, well you can try again later…" She replied, looking up at him as she was folding some of his clothes up and putting them into a bag.

"Yeah…" Chandler said quietly. There was silence as he just watched what she was doing. "Are you sure about this?"

"I thought we both agreed?" She stopped what she was doing but never looked at him.

"Yeah…but I just wanted to check…"

"Oh."

"Do you need any help?" Chandler offered a few more seconds of silence.

"Umm, why don't you go sort the twins?" Monica said.

"Yeah, okay…" Chandler nodded, giving her a small smile before leaving.

He quietly became to pull out some of the twins clothes and nearly putting them into a bag. He reached across the dresser to grab some of their stuff animal when his hand brushed against a picture frame. He picked it up and stared at it. It was taken the day the twins were born, Jack in Monica's arms and Erica in Chandler's both of them grinning happily at their newborn babies.

He traced his thumb long the glass as he look down at his family.

"Da!" Chandler turned around to see Erica staring at him.

"Hey, baby girl…" He smiled at her, walking over to her crib. "You should be sleeping."

"Da!" She said again, grinning up at him whilst holding her arms out.

Chandler laughed slightly as he bent down and picked her up, holding her close to him. He quickly looked at his son, to see him still asleep; he reached down with one hand to brush his cheek slightly. He sighed when he felt Erica grab hold of the gold chain that was hanging around his neck. He started walking around, bouncing up and down slightly, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"Come on, baby…" He whispered. "You need to sleep…"

"Da!" Was her only response

"You really need to learn some more words, sweetie…" Chandler smiled down at her. She had said her first word 'Da' two weeks ago but it was the only thing she would say. Jack first word was a couple of days later and for some reason it was 'cook' which Monica translated into cookie once she found out Chandler was giving him tiny bits off his.

Chandler kissed the top his daughter's head and gently put her back in her crib when he saw she was sleep again. He watched his children for a while before going back to what he was doing before. He zipped up the bag once he was finished just as a single tear slowly rolled down his face.

_**XxXxX**_

"Feet!" Joey whacked Michael's legs with the vacuum.

"Why are you so stressed?" Michael asked his uncle as he lifted up his feet.

"My friends are coming from New York!"

"I thought that wasn't for another two days…." Gina stated.

"I know but I need to get everything clean."

"It is clean." Michael told him.

"Yeah but it's not Monica clean!" Joey moaned.

"Joey, you're friends aren't going to care how clean your house is!"

"Huh! You don't know Monica!"

"Look, its late, why don't I stay here tonight and then tomorrow we can get started really early." Gina suggested.

Joey was silent for a minute as he thought it over. Ignoring Michael waving his arms behind her fervently. "Yeah, okay…"

"Alright, then…" Gina grinned at him and turned then turned to Michael. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yes! Fun!" Her son replied, glaring at his uncle slightly.

_**XxXxX**_

"Mom, it's 6:30!" Michael moaned as Gina dragged him out of his room.

"I know but we promised we'd help Joey with the cleaning."

"So why isn't he up?"

"Oh, he'll only slow us down by trying to chase the vacuum while you're using it." Gina told them. "Now, come on…you got 15 minute to have some breakfast."

Michael opened his mouth to protest but knew there would be no point, so instead grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal.

They glanced at each other when they heard a knock on the door, wondering who would call around this early. Michael pulled the door open, with his bowl of cereals still in his hand.

"Oh, hey…you must be Michael…" The guy on the other side of the door said once he saw him.

"Yeah…" Michael nodded, looking curiously at the guy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh my god!" Gina ran to the door. "Chandler! What you doing here?!"

"I'd thought I'd drop by a little early." Chandler grinned at his best friend's sister.

"Oh well, come in." She told him. "Is Monica with you? Oh, Joey is going to kill you for not letting him clean the place in time!"

Chandler laughed lightly. "Nah, just me and these guys."

"Oh, they're so cute!" Gina stated, as she looked down at the two children sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, I know…" He grinned and made his way into the house. "Wow, nice place…bigger then the apartment."

"Yeah, I know… I thought you guys should have moved down here along time ago…"

"Oh, don't start with all the gay stuff…" Chandler winced as he thought back to the days when he living with Joey and Gina use to tease them.

Gina giggled and gave him a small hug. "Its good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too…" He smiled at her and then turned to look at Michael. "Wow, I haven't seen you in like 12 years…"

"Is this the part where you say 'may haven't you grown?"

"I'm not 40 you know." Chandler replied. "So, Joey tells me you're a genius. How does that work?"

"Isn't it great!" Gina grinned proudly. "So, you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great…" Chandler nodded, sitting down.

After about half an hour of them chatting about the twins, Gina's business, Joey's new TV show and Michael's college work; Joey made an appearance.

"I'll have some breakfast then we'll get to work!" He told them, heading straight to the fridge, walking right past Chandler and patting him on the shoulder. "Morning, buddy."

The three of them stared at him as he searched the fridge for food.

"Wait a minute…" Joey mumbled, looking back up. He pointed to Michael, Gina and himself, counting each other them. He then counted 4 when he pointed to Chandler. The confused look on his face slowly became a surprised when as his eyes widened.

"There it is!" Chandler stated as Joey pulled him into a hug.

"Dude! What you doing here?!" Joey jumped up and down, excited.

"We thought we'd come a few days early to surprise you…" Chandler grinned at him.

"This is so cool!" Joey exclaimed and looked around. "Where's Mon?"

"Oh, umm…she's coming up in a few days…" 

"What?" Joey frowned.

"Well, she has this import chef thingy and instead of me and the twins beginning at home alone, we'd thought we'd come here to see you…" Chandler explained.

"But she's is coming right?" Joey asked, wondering if something was wrong with the couple.

"Yeah, oh course…she'll be here the day after tomorrow." Chandler assured.

"Oh, okay good!" Joey started jumping up down and again. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Shh…" Chandler put his finger to his lips and then pointed to the sleeping babies but it was to late, Jack was woken up and started to cry.

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

Chandler gave him a small smile and picked up his son, rocking him from side to side gently. "Hey Jacky…it's okay…its was just Uncle Joey."

"Aww…he's so cute!" Joey looked at the baby as he cried started to die down. "I can I hold him?"

"Sure…" Chandler smiled at him and carefully placed Jack in his arms. Jack stared up at him, confused at the strange guy hold him. He looked back at his Dad and his bottom lip started to wobble. Chandler saw this and held his finger out for his son to grab, knowing any second Jack would start wailing.

They all smiled when Jack giggled and held his Daddy's finger tightly.

"Dude, you're a Dad!" Joey stated, looking from Jack to Chandler.

"You're just working that out?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no…I mean I've never really seen you with them before…." Joey explained.

Chandler nodded slightly, getting what his best friend meant. There were times when he couldn't believe it himself, expecting to wake up and found he was living with Joey and the birds not Monica and his children.

Chandler moved back slightly when Jack let go of him and grabbed onto Joey's shirt collar.

"Cook!" He grinned at Joey and turned to look at Chandler. "Cook!"

"Yeah…cook…" Chandler smiled back at him.

"Umm what?" Joey asked, confused.

"It's the only thing he can say…" Chandler explained. "We think he means, Cookie."

"Hey, that's my boy!" Joey said to Jack.

"Cook!" Jack repeated when he saw the reaction he got from Joey.

"Okay, coming up Buddy!" Joey walked into the kitchen.

"Joey!" Chandler snatched the cookie off him just as Jack was about to take it.

"What?"

"He can't eat cookies!" Chandler told him. "He's only 10 months old!"

"Oh."

"Cook!" Jack stated stubbornly, trying to reach it out of his Dad's hand.

"Not today, buddy…." Chandler told him.

"Cook!"

"Oh, now look what you've started…" Gina rolled her eyes.

"Here you go, Jacky…" Chandler handed him a stuffed dinosaur that Ross had given to him, he was glad when Jack seemed to accept it.

"Wow, you're good at this parenting thing…" Joey commented.

"Thanks, Joe."

"Bet Monica's surprised…" Joey joked.

Chandler's smiled fluttered slightly when he mentioned her name but he quickly forced it back, hoping Joey wouldn't notice. "Yeah…yeah…she is."

"Dude? Is everything okay?" Joey asked seriously.

"Yeah, its fine…why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno….you just seem upset about something…"

"I'm just tired Joe, been a long night…"

"You sure?"

"Positive…" Chandler lied.

"Well, okay then." Joey sighed, although he wasn't sure whether he believed Chandler or not.

"So, you don't mind us coming early then?"

"Course not!" Joey told him. "I can't wait until everyone else gets here to! It's going to be great!!"

"Yeah…great…." Chandler repeated, mumbling slightly.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know if its worth continuing. **


	2. Concerns

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you liked it! **

**Mam- This probably will be a bit sad but will be a happy ending :D **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Concerns**

"Dude, you sure you're alright?" Joey asked in concern as he watched Chandler playing with the twins. Chandler had been there all day and Joey hadn't really had chance to talk to him properly. Gina went home half an hour ago and Michael went with her because Chandler and the twins were staying in his room. Joey decided it was a good time to talk to Chandler, worried that something might be wrong with him and Monica.

"Yeah, of course it is." Chandler glanced up at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, you're acting different…"

"I know, Joe but I have kids now, I can't do some of the stuff we used to do." Chandler sighed.

"Oh yeah, I know that…" Joey told him. "I meant you seem quiet and all."

"Been a long day…" Chandler mumbled, looking back at his children as they crawled around on the floor.

"Look, if you need to talk or anything, I'm here." Joey offered, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of him.

"I know, thanks, Joe…" He gave him a quick smile and then reached to pick both of the twins up. "I better put these guys to bed…I'll be back soon."

"Okay, man…"

Joey watched him walk out the room then he looked down at the toys scattered on the floor and he bent down to pick them up. He knew things had changed now that everyone had moved on with their lives and started new things but he wanted the next couple of days to be like what it used to be. He slumped back onto the couch, knowing that wasn't going to happen and he knew that there was something wrong with his best friend. He rubbed his eyes and look down at his watch; Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike were arriving early tomorrow morning. He didn't know when Monica was coming; Chandler had only said that she would be here in a couple of days…. Joey wasn't sure if she was even going to turn up. He wondered whether the rest of the guys knew what was happening between then, they saw them more but the last time he talked to Phoebe, she informed him that both they all had been really busy lately and they hardly saw each other.

After 45 minutes had past and Chandler still hadn't come back in, Joey went to look for him. A small smile formed on his lips as he stood in the doorway and saw Chandler walking around the room, with Erica in his arms.

"Come on, Baby…" Chandler whispered to her, not noticing Joey stood watching them silently. "You need to sleep, okay?"

Erica refused to close her eyes; she just stared up at her father. Chandler sighed and lifted her up, so her head rested on his shoulder, bouncing her up and down gently. She yawned and put her tiny arms around his neck. Chandler pulled back slightly, trying not to disturb her, he sighed in relief when he saw she was finally asleep. He gently placed her down in the crib next to Jack; he stood watching them for a minute. Joey frowned in concern when he saw a few tears slowly falling down his face. He'd never really seen Chandler cry before, it was only a couple of years ago that he was able to cry.

He moved away from the room, not sure what to do and he knew from experience that Chandler wouldn't talk about it…not yet anyway.

_**XxXxX**_

The next morning Joey walked down the stairs and saw Chandler already up, watching TV with both Erica and Jack on his lap, clapping and giggling along with the cartoon.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" He asked, moving towards the fridge.

"Not long," Chandler glanced at him quickly. "Hope we didn't wake you.."

"Nah, I had to be up to pick the guys up anyway." Joey told him, taking a bit of pizza, he saw Chandler grinning at him. "What?"

"Pizza, for breakfast? You haven't changed, Joe."

"I guess not…" Joey shrugged. "Have you changed?"

The smile fluttered slightly and Chandler looked away. "Yeah, well…I probably have a bit."

"But you have kids, now…" Joey stated, Chandler nodded and pulled Jack back onto his lap. "Look, Man, I meant what I said last night about you being able to talk to me."

"I know you did." Chandler replied. "But there's nothing to talk about it."

"Yeah but just so that you know."

"Thanks, Joe." Chandler nodded slightly and then turned his attention back to the kids.

_**XxXxX**_

"Joey! Joey!" Phoebe waved excitedly jumping up and down when she saw him wait for them at the airport.

"Pheebs!" He ran over to them, picking her up and swung her around before doing the same to Rachel.

"Hey, Joe!" Ross grinned at him, pulling him into a manly hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Joey told them, as he picked up Emma, giving her s small hug.

"Yeah, I've missed you so much!" Rachel replied.

"Joe, is Chandler here?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, he turned up yesterday morning," Joey said, his concern coming back. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Monica rung us yesterday and told us Chandler and the twins were getting an earlier flight and she was getting a later one…" Rachel informed him.

"Did she say way?"

"All she said was that she had to go away for a chef thing and Chandler thought it would be good to come early and spend some more time with you…" She added.

"Well, could that be the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"Could be…" Joey said. "But he's acting weird as if he's upset about something…"

"Maybe he's missing Monica…" Ross suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Joey nodded. "Why don't we just get back and see if he'll tell us anything…"

When they got back to the apartment, they found Jack playing in the playpen while Chandler was sleeping on the couch with Erica stretched out across his chest.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, Monica was right, she's much a daddy's girl!" Phoebe added.

Chandler stirred a little when he heard voice, he slowly up opened his eyes and looked around confused for a second before remembering everything that had happened in the last couple of months. He laid his head down again and sighed, glancing at Erica who was still asleep.

"You awake, man?" Ross whispered.

"I think so…" He mumbled back.

"You okay, Chandler?" Rachel moved to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He managed a smile as he tried to sit up with waking Erica.

"Its good to see you!" She returned to smile, giving him a small hug. "We missed you…"

"Yeah, we've missed you too." Chandler replied letting her take Erica so he could stand up. He moved towards the others. "Hey, Pheebs!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked while hugging him. You aura is all dirty."

"I'm sure, Pheebs." He laughed slightly and turned to Ross and Mike.

"How you been?" Ross asked him. "Have you been looking after my little sister?"

The smile faded slightly as he nodded and swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. "I'm trying to."

Ross looked at the others, frowning slightly and stepped closer to Chandler. "What do you mean?"

"What?" Chandler looked up suddenly. "Oh you know Mon, she has to do stuff on her own and all…"

"Chandler?"

"Ross, I was joking, okay?" Chandler told him. "Everything is great."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Chandler forced a smile as he reached down to pick up Jack. "How can it not be when we've got these two?"

Jack smiled lovely at Chandler and then looked at the rest of them. He smiled widen as he held out his stuffed dinosaur.

"Cook?"

**TBC**

**Please Review! **


	3. Fallen Hopes

**Here's the next part!! Thank you all for the reviews!! Glad you all liked it!! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Fallen Hopes**

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Phoebe asked once they had un-packed and had lunch.

"Oh! We can go shopping!" Rachel suggested. "Yeah, lets go shopping!"

"Yeah! I wanna go shopping!!" Phoebe clapped.

"Yeah, I guess we can…" Ross sighed, knowing there was no point in disagreeing.

"I'll call Gina and Michael see if they wanna come!" Joey told them.

"Okay…. Chandler you coming?" Rachel asked, noticing that he hadn't said anything.

"Nah, I don't think so…" He shook his head giving them a small smile. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Ross questioned.

"I was thinking about taking the twins down to the beach."

"Couldn't you come shopping and then go to the beach after?" Mike asked.

"Nah, twins aren't very good with shopping, unless it's a toy store." Chandler replied.

"I wanna go to a toy shop!!" Joey stated.

"Chandler's right… Emma doesn't like shopping either!" Rachel sighed loudly and dropped down on the couch.

"You okay, Rach?" Phoebe looked at her.

"Yeah, I just hope this is just a phase…" She told them.

"Um…what?"

"Rachel's worried Emma won't like shopping."

"Yeah, well if she doesn't like shopping she's going to have to like something and I'm blaming you if its science!"

"Hey! What's wrong with science?" Ross asked.

"Dude, you really want to get into this?" Joey whispered to him.

"Look, if you guys want to go shopping I'll take Emma with us to the beach." Chandler interrupted, laughing slightly.

"Well, why don't we all go to the beach." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, I guess…" Chandler said uneasy. He loved his friends but every since they had arrived it seemed like they had been watching him, waiting for him to do something, waiting for him to break down.

"Or you lot could go shopping and I'll help Chandler with the kids." Rachel noticed Chandler's reaction.

"But it was your idea and you love shopping." Chandler looked at her.

"Yeah well this way I can get a tan!" She smiled at him. "Plus we need to catch up! I need all the gossip about Chandler Bing being a father of two…"

Chandler help but smile in return, realising that his friends haven't changed since they had gone all there separate ways but he was the exception.

"Okay then, we'll go shopping and you guys take the kids to the beach." Ross said, knowing what Rachel was doing. Chandler wasn't going to open up about nothing with all of them there. Plus he might be more comfortable talking to Rachel about if it was to do with his marriage, considering Ross was Monica's older brother.

"Yay! So we're going to a toy store?" Joey asked.

"Why would we go to a toy story?" Ross looked at him. "The kids are staying here."

"So?!"

Ross rolled his eyes; it was going to be a long day.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, how's life in the suburbs?" Rachel asked once they were at the beach, watching the kids as they played happily in the sand.

"It's great… it bit quiet, I still expect you lot to come barging in demanding food." Chandler replied, laughing slightly.

"Hey we wasn't that bad!" Rachel stated but Chandler just looked at her. "Okay, maybe Joey was…"

"Well, I do miss it but I wouldn't change my family or house for the world…" He smiled, his eyes resting on Jack.

"Aw that's sweet…" Rachel replied. "So, everything is great?"

"Perfect."

"Even with Monica?" She asked the question her and the others had been wondering and dreading what the answer would be. "I mean, some people find that when they have kids then their relationship tends to change…"

"Oh right, yeah I thought that it might as well but it hasn't…" Chandler said confidently. "With working different hours and looking after these two, I thought we might not be able to spend as much together as before and it might cause problems but luckily it hasn't….well not yet, anyway."

"That's great!" Rachel grinned, Chandler was quite convincing and she was beginning to think that he might have been telling the truth all along, that he was just tired. Maybe Phoebe was right; maybe he was just missing Monica that's why he's acting weird. She predicted that everything would go back to normal once Monica turned up. Then they could get back to all hanging out and having a good time.

"Yeah, it is pretty great!" Chandler forced another smile but Rachel didn't notice, she was more concerned about what Emma was up to.

"Emma! Don't eat that!" She jumped up and grabbed the spade of sand; her daughter was about to shovel into her mouth.

"Just great…" Chandler mumbled unheard, turning his eyes out towards the ocean. Wondering how easy he found it to lie to one of his best friends, maybe it because he had been lying to himself all this time.

_**XxXxX**_

"Chandler, you want the last slice?" Joey held out the last piece of pizza to him.

"Nah, you go ahead…" Chandler told him, spooning the last bit of food into Jack's mouth.

"You sure? You only had like 1 piece.." Ross frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry…" Chandler answered, he saw them all looking at him concerned. "What?"

"Nothing, you just don't seem to be eating a lot lately."

"Yeah, well ummm….with the baby and work and all, you know how it is…" He shrugged, turning to look away from them.

"No not really…" Rachel stated.

"It just easier to snack every now and then…" He told them, laughing slightly. "I guess I've got use to not eating a lot of meals…"

"That can't be healthy!" Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, does Monica know about this?" Ross asked.

"Of course…she keeps telling me off about it!" He grinned.

"Oh right, okay then…."

They all turned back to their meal and continued the conversation they were having before about Joey's new show.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Ross whispered to Rachel, later that night as Chandler disappeared to put the kids down for the night.

"He said everything is great." She informed them. "I think he's telling the truth as well, maybe Phoebe was right this morning about him missing Mon…"

"Yeah, I guess, that could be it." Joey agreed.

"Are you sure he never said anything else?" Ross asked, doubtful.

"Positive."

They changed the subject just in case Chandler over heard them when he returned but when he hadn't come back after an hour they all got up to look for him.

"So, you really think he hasn't changed?" Ross asked the others as they saw him laid flat out on his back, asleep with the twins in each arm, curled up next to him.

"Yeah, I think he has but I think he's just become a father." Rachel told him.

"Me too," Joey and Phoebe added.

"If there was something wrong he would have told us…" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Ross agreed as they all turned and walked away so they didn't wake him up.

When he heard the door click shut quietly, Chandler opened his eyes.

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey, you're up early…" Ross said as he and Rachel walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Aw, they look so cute!" Rachel cooed, at the twins who were wearing matching outfits.

"Yeah, well we need to look good for Mommy, don't we, guys…" Chandler said, as he finished pulling the little bit of Erica's hair into a ponytail.

Ross and Rachel smiled at each other when they saw how happy Chandler was about Monica arriving. "What time does she get her?"

"In about half an hour."

"You picking her up?" Ross reached for the stuff dinosaur Jack had thrown across the room.

"Nah, she thought it would be best to get a cab…" Chandler shrugged. He grinned and picked Jack up, holding to face Ross. "Look, watch this! Who's that, Jacky."

Jack looked at him confused slightly but then turned back to his uncle, something caught his eye and he grinned. "Dino!"

"Did my 10 month of nephew just call me old?" Ross asked.

Chandler laughed. "No, dude, I think he was referring to the toy. We leant that last night!"

"Aw! That's great!" Rachel held out her arms to take Jack.

"Yeah, now he can say cook for cookie and dino for dinosaur…" Chandler commented. "God, he's either going to turn out like Joey or Ross."

"Hey!"

"You just wait till he's talking properly, he'll be cracking jokes left, right and centre." Rachel teased.

"Yeah or he'll become a neat freak…" Ross added just as Jack once again threw his dinosaur away. "Or not…"

"Looks like he doesn't like dinosaurs anymore…" Rachel laughed.

"Thank god, for that!" Chandler quipped; he reached down and picked up Erica. "Now, Missy are you going to say any more words for Daddy?"

"Da?" She looked at him.

"How about, Mama? Mama?" Chandler tried but she just stared at him.

"How about Ross?"

"No, Rachel!"

"Da!" Erica grinned at her aunts and uncle.

"Okay, that will do.." Chandler laughed, kissing her forehead.

They sat down and tried to teach both of them more words but gave up when the others came down and when Emma started to demand breakfast.

"Isn't anyone going to help me with my bags?" Monica asked as she opened the door and saw them all.

Joey was the first to run over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey, Joe…" She laughed as he spun her around.

"It so good to see you!" Joey exclaimed.

"You too, Joe…" She smiled at him and then turned. The three girls started to scream, hugging each other.

Ross rolled his eyes, frowning slightly when he saw Chandler simply pick up her bags and take them into their room. They had all convinced themselves that Chandler was upset because he missed Mon but if that was true, why wasn't he excited to see her now?

Monica looked down when she felt someone clutching to her leg.

"Hey, Jacky…." She picked up her son, kissing him softly and then took Erica from her highchair. "I missed you guys…"

"So now we're all here!" Joey said just as Chandler came back in. "This is great!"

"How have you all been?" Monica asked, handing Chandler the twins and walking over to the couch.

The others exchanged looks when they saw her do it. She had practically ignored him, she hadn't even said hello to him yet.

Chandler sighed and began to place the twins in their strollers.

"I'm going to take the kids out for a walk…" He told them quietly. "I'll be back soon."

There was silence when he left, no one knew what to say or do. Their fears about their friend's marriage being in trouble rose again.

"Mon, is everything okay?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, its great!" She flashed them a smile and then changed the subject quickly. "So, Joe? How's the new TV show going?"

_**XxXxX**_

"I'm telling you, Ross…something is not right." Rachel stated, as they got ready for the bed that night.

"I know." Ross sighed. "What do you think it is?"

"I dunno, I thought they were perfect for each other and nothing could break them." She sat down heavily on their bed.

"Don't worry, Honey…I'm sure they'll work it out."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Monica and Chandler."

Chandler gently placed Erica into her crib and then he glanced at his wife. He could tell she was pretending to be asleep.

"Mon?"

"Umm…"

"I'm going to see Sarah when we get back…" He told her quietly, looking at his feet. He continued when he never got a response. "I'm going to tell her…"

"Chandler, don't!" She interrupted. "We agreed it was best to forget about this…. About _her_…while we were here with our friends."

"I know but…"

"No, if we start talking about it again and then they're going to find out." She told him. "Now is not a good time, what with Joey and his new show, Ross and Rach planning the wedding and Pheebs trying for a baby…we can't let them know yet."

"Okay fine…" Chandler said defeated and got into bed. He sighed when she moved away from him. The last couple of week, he hadn't had a lot of sleep…it had start when Monica refused to cuddle up to him. He remembered when there was time when he needed his space to sleep but things were different with Mon.

"Mon…" Chandler said quietly. "I'm sorry…"

**TBC**

**Worked out what the problem is yet?? Hehe, please review and let me know what you think!! **


	4. Suspicious Actions

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like it!! Please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Suspicious Actions **

Joey was grateful when he saw Ross and Rachel coming down the stairs with Phoebe and Mike behind them. Once again, Chandler was up early with the twins and since Monica had joined them, a tense atmosphere settled over the three of them. Joey hated it, they barely said good morning to each other.

"Mon, you have him trained well…" Rachel giggled when she saw Chandler poking half heartily at his cereal.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before he wouldn't be up for another few hours…." Rachel explained, sitting down and reaching for the coffee. "Now he's up early and not making any sarcastic comments about it."

"I couldn't sleep…" Chandler mumbled, not looking up.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked him, for what seemed like the tenth time since they had arrived.

"I told you, nothing!"

"How come one minute you're tired and the next you can't sleep…." Ross questioned. "Y'know talking will help…."

"Ross for the last time there's nothing wrong!" Chandler snapped, standing up.

"Oh, you're right…. you're Mr Smiley…" Ross replied sarcastically.

"Everyone just calm down…" Monica sighed. "Erica wouldn't sleep last night…. Chandler couldn't get back to sleep after that."

"Oh…"

Chandler shot Monica a mixed look, half thanking her for coming up with a believable excuse but the other side of him just wanted to tell them what was going on.

"I'm sorry, man…" Ross said quietly. "I'm worried about you guys."

"Us?" Monica repeated she almost seemed shocked by his comment. "Why?"

"Well, with Chandler turning up on his own…. And he's been acting different…" Ross stuttered, glancing at the others as they backed him up. "And so have you…."

Monica smiled reassuringly. "You don't need to worry…I told you, Chandler didn't want to stay alone at the house while I was in Vermont and the kids are kind of tiring…. But everything is okay, honestly, isn't it Honey?"

Chandler stared at her for a minute, wondering how she found it so easy to lie to her friends' face like that. Maybe it should be her, trying to make it big in the acting world instead of Joey.

"Oh, yeah…yeah everything is great." Chandler managed to stutter; also noticing she called him 'Honey' for the first time since she had found out.

"If you're sure…" Joey replied, obviously convinced.

"Yeah, if guys need any help with the twins, let us know." Ross offered.

"Maybe you could go out one night together, just the two of you." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Monica's smiled fluttered slightly.

"So, are we all okay, now?" Joey looked at the others. "Because I want to get to the beach."

"Okay, Joe…" Monica laughed slightly. "We won't be long."

"I think I'm going to skip it, today…" Chandler said quietly.

"What?! Why?!" Joey exclaimed. He thought once everyone had turned up, everything would go back to normal. It hadn't because everyone was worried about Monica and Chandler. After her speech, Joey thought they were all just overreacting but now Chandler wanted to stay alone.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling to good…" He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe questioned, placing her hand on his forehead. "Wow, you're quite warm."

"Yeah, I think I might try getting some sleep."

Rachel looked at Monica, who seemed more interested in eating her breakfast, then her own husband.

"Do you want someone to stay here?" She offered after waiting for Monica to.

"Nah, I'll be fine once I get some sleep." He gave her a small smile.

"Do you want us to take the twins?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, they liked the beach the other day." Chandler looked to the floor when she glanced at him quickly.

"Okay…if you get them ready, I'll take a shower." She said simply, standing up and heading for the bathroom, while Chandler picked up Jack and Erica silently and walked into their bedroom.

"I don't get it." Joey broke the silence that took over the rest of them.

"Get what?" Mike asked.

"One minute, I think they're fine, that we're just imagining the problems then the next they act as if they don't even know each other."

"Some differently isn't right…" Phoebe sighed.

"She said she was in Vermont." Rachel whisper, they all turned to look at her.

"Yeah, on her chef thingy…" Ross shrugged.

"On the phone she said she was going to New Jersey."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, I remember because I made a joke about the time she and Chandler went there when they were secretly dating."

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Mike questioned.

"I don't know…" Ross replied. "But I don't like it."

"They're breaking up, aren't they?" Joey said quietly.

"It looks that way." Rachel mumbled.

They all looked around at each other, not sure what to say or do.

"Look, we don't know anything." Ross knew they all needed reassuring, even himself. "Why don't we just see if Mon will talk later and if not, we'll talk to both of them later. Make them tell us, what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah…" Joey nodded.

"And we'll get them through this!" Rachel added.

"Yeah because they're Monica and Chandler…they belong together." Phoebe stated.

They looked at each other, silently agreeing that they would do anything to get their best friends back together. They all moved away, getting ready to head out for the day. When they returned they saw Monica already sat on the couch with the twins and Emma.

"You ready, Mon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeps, lets get going." She stood up and placed Erica and Jack in their stroller.

"You going to check on Chandler first?"

"No, he's already asleep." She told them. "He'll be fine once he's had a few hours of sleep."

"Yeah I bet it was hard looking these guys on his own while you were away." Joey said. "Where did you go again?"

"Umm, New Jersey…" She stuttered, she saw them all staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Ross said quickly. "Let's get going before we wake Chandler up."

Once the door closed behind them, Chandler walked out. He heard everything they had said, he notice Monica's slip up about where she went. Now they both were going to be for some interrogation. He sighed, he wanted to tell them everything, get it out before they found some other way. He only agreed to go along with Monica's plan about keeping to a secrete for the time being because he didn't want to hurt this friends but now they were so worried about what was going on that none of them were having a good time.

He dropped down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone, he scrolled through the numbered he had store, looking for the right one.

"Hi, can I speak to Sarah Hawthe, please?" He said once someone had picked, he waited for a while as the call was put through. "Hey, its Chandler… yeah I know I was meant to meet you yesterday but I'm in L.A visiting friends, sorry…. I'll drop by as soon as I get back…"

Ross silently closed the door; he had held open a few centimetres. He leaned against it in shock. Wondering what was going on, Chandler was making secrete phone calls to some women?

He slowly made his way back the way he had come. He returned because Emma wanted her teddy bear. His mind deep in thoughts, he didn't even notice that he caught up with the rest of them.

"Hey, where's the bear?" Rachel questioned.

"What? Oh, sorry couldn't find it…" He said quickly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He flashed her a fake smile.

"Was Chandler up?" Joey asked, dropping back to walk with the two.

"Umm…."

"Ross, what is it?" Rachel demanded she had enough of people keeping things themselves.

Ross glanced at Monica who was slightly ahead of them, talking to Phoebe and Mike. "I'll tell you later."

Both Rachel and Joey followed his glaze, realising that he had found something out and didn't want his sister to overhear. They nodded and the three continued to walk in silence, Ross thinking about what he was going to do and Rachel and Joey, dreading the news he was going to tell them.

Once they had reached the beach and Monica started to apply sun block to Jack and Erica, Ross pulled the others to one side.

"She never said anything to us…" Phoebe told them. "I didn't want to push her or anything…"

"I think I know what's going on." Ross sighed. "Chandler was up when I went back…. He was on the phone."

"Who was he talking to?" Rachel questioned.

"Some women called, Sarah…" He admitted. "He told her he was sorry for not meeting with her yesterday and that he would go straight around when he gets back."

The others stared at him, shocked.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything…" Joey said slowly.

"I think it means a lot!" Ross glared at him. "God, I'm going to kill him."

"All this time we were feeling sorry for him…" Rachel commented. "I can't believe he would do this!"

"Do you think Mon knows?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so." Ross nodded. "I think they're trying to cover it up for now. Maybe they didn't want to ruing the first time we've all been together since they moved."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rachel agreed.

"You sure about this?" Joey asked, unconvinced his best friend would cheat on his wife, the women he loved more then life itself.

"Well, it makes sense…" Rachel started. "He's had that guilty look on his face since he'd arrived and he has been trying to make it up to Mon…"

"Maybe they're trying to get back together." Joey said hopefully.

"Do you really think they'll be able to manage it?" Phoebe bit her lip, concerned.

"All I know that if he's done anything to hurt my little sister…I'm going to kick his ass…" Ross stated, stalking off towards Monica.

"Hey, Ross…" Monica grinned at him. "Erica keeps saying 'Da'… I know she was going to be a Daddy's girl from the first time I saw him hold her."

"Yeah…" Ross gave her a small smile. "Mon, can I talk…"

"I mean, I was worried about how Chandler would be around, what with all his commitment issues and all but he's a great father…they both love him so much!"

"Yeah, that's great…" He sighed; deciding now might not be the best time.

_**XxXxX**_

Each of them tried to talk to Monica about what they suspected but none of them could get the words to form into a sentence. Once they returned, they saw Chandler lying on couch watching TV.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" He asked, when he saw them.

"Yeah, it was fine…" Rachel said, refusing to look at him.

"That's good…"

"Here, take Erica." Monica placed her on his stomach, causing him to wince. "She's been asking for you all day."

"Oh right…" Chandler glanced up at his wife but she walked off again, heading into their room. He sat up, hugging his daughter closer to him as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He just wanted everything to go back to normal but he knew it couldn't and it was his entire fault.

Everyone was quiet that evening as they ate. Chandler could feel everyone's eyes on him and he wondered whether Monica had told them what was going on. He wondered if they hated him now to. He looked up and caught Joey's eye but he quickly look back down at his food. Chandler sighed and turned his attention to his own plate, he had only had a few mouthfuls and he already couldn't eat no more; not with everyone watching his every move.

He slight relieved when his cell phone started to ring in his pocket, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He pulled it out of his pocket as he stood up, hesitating slightly when he saw the caller's ID. He shot Monica a look before answering.

"Hey, Sarah…" He saw Ross glare at him, _he differently knew then. _

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Ross hissed to Rachel, who shushed him.

"Already?" Chandler spoke in the phone; panic rose inside him and his throat went dry. "Well, can't you tell me now? Yeah, yeah okay…I'll be there tomorrow…"

When turned back around after putting the phone down, he saw them all staring at him.

"I guess that was _her_…" Monica asked, looking down at her plate.

"Yeah…. She needs to talk to me." Chandler told her quietly.

"Can't it wait? We agreed we would let this bother us whilst we were here…we agreed we would forget it!"

"No, Mon…you agreed." Chandler told her. "I've gotta get back."

"What was that meant to mean?!"

"We don't talk to each other any more we talk at each other." He replied, sadly. "Its best if I go."

"Why actually?"

"Because I'm scared that if I stay then something will happen and that will be the end of us." He admitted. "I knew I know what's going to happen, I can't sit and wait to find out."

"And running away is going to help you?!" Ross asked spitefully.

"Sarah holds the key to my future…" Chandler said, looking directly at Monica. "I'll go pack my things…"

"Are you taking the twins with you?" Monica called after him.

"Don't you want them to stay here with you?" He stopped and looked back at her.

"I've got their whole life to be with them…." She mumbled.

Chandler was silently for a few seconds, tears formed in his eyes.

"I guess, I haven't then…"

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	5. Truth Revealed

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm glad you all are so keen to find out what's going on! So here it is!! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Truth Revealed **

Monica watched as Chandler simply turned and walk into the bedroom. Her heart broke seeing the look on his face, she collapsed on the couch; bring her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"We have to do something!" Joey insisted, eyes looking from Monica to the closed door, which Chandler stood behind.

"We can't…" Phoebe choked. "It's up to them."

"Chandler can't leave!" Joey stated.

"It's him who's messed up here!" Ross pointed out, angrily.

"So this is it?" Rachel looked at the others. "This is the end Monica and Chandler?"

No one said anything; none of them expected this to happen, not to them, the perfect couple.

"He's cheated on her…." Phoebe whispered. "How can it not be?"

Rachel sighed and moved to sit next to Monica, wrapping her arm around her.

"Mon, talk to me…" She said gently.

"He's going, isn't he?" She looked up tearfully. "And he's not coming back."

"You don't know that…." Phoebe started, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yes I do…"

The girls exchanged looks before both of them pulled her into their arms, trying to comfort her but knowing nothing really could.

Ross started to pace around the room, trying to work out what was going on. He couldn't believe Chandler would do this, he thought he was happy with his life. He knew Chandler use to freak out about commitment and things but he thought that changed, he thought that with the babies and the new house his life was complete. Maybe he was bored; maybe now that he got everything we wanted, he didn't want it anymore.

Joey looked at the girls, hugging with Monica crying in their arms. He glanced at Ross pacing around, angry clear in his eyes. Mike was stood by the stairs, not sure what to do. He sighed and walked over to the room, Chandler and Monica were sleeping in. He needed to talk to Chandler, find out if it was true. If it was, maybe he could do something, maybe he could win Monica back.

He pushed the door open slowly and stood quiet for a moment, watching Chandler sat on the bed, with Jack and Erica in his arms.

"Whatever happens, wherever I am… I love you…" Chandler choked as more tears spilled down his face. "And I'm always going to love you…."

This wasn't right, Joey thought silently, he was saying goodbye to them. He was giving up his children, who he knew meant the world to him.

"I'm still going to look out for you guys…" He promised. "You and your Mom, whenever you need me, I'll be there…because you all mean everything to me."

"So don't leave…" Joey stepped into the room, startling Chandler slightly.

"Oh hey…Joe…" Chandler tired to wipe away the tears that steamed down his face. "I was just…umm, I was…"

"You were saying goodbye."

"Well, yeah…I guess…" He looked down at Jack and Erica, both of them staring up at him. He couldn't help return the smile that Erica gave him when he looked at her.

"Chandler, what is going on?" Joey sat next to him.

"You don't wanna know…" He whispered.

"Yes, I do!" Joey insisted. "I don't want you and Mon to break up, I know how much you love each other."

Chandler closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was the one who married you guys…" Joey continued. "I can not imagine any two people more perfect for each other. We looked at you two and it just fits…"

"That's what you said at the wedding…" Chandler whispered.

"I know and it's still true…" Joey told him. "Look, Chandler just tell me what's going on…. I don't believe you would cheat on Mon…."

"What?" Chandler head snapped up. "I never…I could never…. Why would you say that?!"

"You're not having an affair?" Joey questioned, Chandler shook his head, shocked. "I told them you wouldn't do that!"

"Oh my god, that's what you all think?!"

"Well, yeah…Ross heard you on the phone…" Joey replied. "Who's Sarah?"

"She's no one important…"

"When why are you leaving to go see her then?!"

"Okay, I guess she is kind of important…" Chandler sighed, standing up and placing the twins back in their crib to finish packing.

"Chandler, don't go!"

"I've gotta, Joe…"

"Why?"

"She hurting and its because of me!" Chandler told him. "I can't stay her and hurt her anymore, I can't seeing her like this!"

"Just please, talk to her…"

"I've tried…" He zipped up his bag; he gently picked the twins up again and placed them in their stroller. He swung his bag on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Joe…but I just got to get out of here…I'm sorry, I ruined the visit and all."

"Chandler…" Joey pleaded weakly again, as he watched his best friend head out the room.

The room fell silent again when Chandler entered, Ross stood shooting death glares at him and the three girls looked at him tearfully.

"I'll call you when we get home…" Chandler told Monica quietly.

She nodded, standing up to say goodbye to the kids.

"They're not going with you." Ross pulled Chandler away from them.

"Excuse me?" Chandler looked at him.

"They're staying here with their mother…" Ross told him, he wasn't letting his niece and nephew go with him, after what he did.

"Ross, what you talking about." Monica looked up at him. "They need to be with Chandler."

"How can you trust them with him?"

"What?" Chandler was taken back by his comment. "I love my kids! I'm a good father!"

"How can you say that after what you did?" Rachel added.

"I haven't done anything…"

Ross lost it; he grabbed the collar of Chandler's shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"How could you do it?"

"Ross…" Chandler begged, crying out in pain as his grip tightened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Joey asked, trying to pull Ross of Chandler.

"Something should have done a long time ago."

Joey got a bad feeling when he saw the look on Chandler's face; he had gone pale and was struggling to suck in oxygen.

"He's not cheating on her!" Joey told him. "He told me!"

"And you believe him?"

"Yes! Monica, tell them…tell them he's not having affair!"

They all turned to look at her as she stood watching the scene unfold, stunned. Ross kept his grip on Chandler, convinced Joey was wrong.

"Affair?" Monica stuttered. "Why? Why would you think…"

"He's not?" Phoebe asked.

"I wouldn't…" Chandler managed to say, shaking his head, letting a few tears drop from his eyes.

Ross slowly let go on him, stepping back slightly. "I'm sorry…. I thought…"

Chandler advert his eyes and gave a simple nod. "I guess I better get going…"

"What? Chandler! No!" Joey stopped him. "You've gotta tell us what's going on!"

"I can't…."

"Talk to us!" Rachel told him, reaching to touch his arm.

He stayed silent, looking down at the ground. Ever since he arrived he wanted to tell them what was happening, know was his chance he couldn't find the words. He gaze met with Monica's, they stared at each other a minute. Neither of them knowing what to say or do.

Chandler was the one who broke it by turning and reaching for the door He couldn't handle it.

This time it was Ross who stopped him, taking his bag off him and throwing it across the room.

"You've gotta stay…"

"Ross…"

"We'll talk about whatever's happened and we're going to sort it out." He told him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, explain it then!" Ross was starting to lose his temper again.

"You wouldn't understand!" Chandler shot back, he couldn't believe, one minute the guy had him pinned up against the wall, ready to kill him…now he wanted to talk.

"I understand that you're to scared to tell your best friends you're having marital problems!" Ross raised his voice, slightly.

"NO!"

"Everyone just calm down…" Rachel tried but they continued anyway.

"YES!" 

"No, I'm to scared to tell my best friends that I have cancer!!!" Chandler yelled, causing everything to fall deadly silent.

**TBC **

**Well, did I foul any of you?? Hehe, please review!!! **


	6. Missing The Little Things

**Thank you all for the reviews!! I really appreciate them!! I'm glad you like this!! Here's the next part, so please review!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Missing The Little Things**

No one spoke, Chandler looked down at the floor not being able to look at any of his friends as they continued to stare at him. His heart hammered in his chest and all the strength from him seemed to drain from his body, causing him to slump back against the door.

"Say something…" He whispered, the silence becoming too unbearable.

There was still quiet, causing him to look up. His eye caught with Monica's, tears spilled down her face and all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms but he remember the way they had been the last few weeks; how much this was hurting her.

Rachel couldn't believe it; Chandler had cancer. Chandler. Their friend, the one who told jokes to cheer people, the one who had helped her deal with her parents' divorce all those years ago. He couldn't have cancer.

She followed his gaze, seeing him staring at his wife, wondering what was going on between them. At a time like this, they should be closer then anything. Monica should be doing all she could to support him, comfort him but it seemed like she was pushing him away, letting him deal with it on his own.

Ross wanted to say something, he wanted to know how bad it was, if he was going to survive but he couldn't find the words. How was he meant to ask his best friend that? What was he thinking, of course he was going to survive, it was Chandler. His best friend since college, he wasn't going to die…was he?

Phoebe was numb, she couldn't think of anything she just reminded silent. It wasn't until she felt Mike grab hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze that she actually thought about what this meant. Cancer, painful treatment, operations…. Death.

When Chandler had finally told them what was going on, Joey wanted to shout out that he was right about Chandler not having an affair but before the words had chance to slip from his mouth he suddenly realised what Chandler was saying. He choked and tears filled his eyes, he covered his mouth in shock.

The small cry from Joey made Chandler break eye contact with Monica; he glanced at his old roommate, who now had his back to him. He then looked around at every one of his friends, all them staring at him with the same look, a look he couldn't read.

"I hate silence…" He said, quietly hopefully prompting one of them to talk but it never worked. He took a deep, shaky breath before turning and walking out the door.

"Chandler…" Monica called out weakly but it was to late, he was already gone.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler sat on the cold sand for what seemed like hours, just watching the waves crash over the rocks. Tears lined his eyes as he thought about what had just happened. His friends used to be so supportive, he told them what was going on and they just looked at him. He needed someone to help him through; he needed someone to reassure him, tell him everything was going to be okay.

He didn't know what to do, he was meant to go back to New York to see his doctor and get the results that would tell him whether or not he'd be around to watch his children grow up.

He lied down and stared up at the stars as he thought about the twins. What was he going to do? They meant the world to him, he couldn't leave them. They worked so hard to get them, now it all could be taken away from him.

He tried to swallow the lump that rose in his throat and he covered his eyes with his hands, hoping it would stop the tears falling down his face.

He could fell someone standing over him, watching him. There was 5 possible people who it could be but he only wanted it to be just one of them.

He moved his hand and looked back up at them, his heart sank when he saw who it was.

"Hey…" He pulled himself back to sitting up. "How did you know, I'd be here?"

Rachel shrugged and sat down. "I don't know, I guess this is where I would come if I needed to think or something…"

"Oh…" Was the only think Chandler could say.

"Tell me it's a joke…" Rachel pleaded tearfully. "Tell me you're just messing with us."

"Rach…" He started but he couldn't find the words to finish what he was going to say.

"I'm so sorry, Chandler…" She moved closer to him, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Tell me about it." He let out a short laugh.

"Why didn't you talk to us? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I couldn't…you all got so much going on at the moment…" Chandler explained.

"That doesn't matter!" She told him. "You're one of our best friends…you're family!"

"I just couldn't…" Chandler sighed in defeat.

Rachel nodded and looked out onto the water, silence settled over them. When Rachel had left the house, she had so many questions, so many things to tell him but know her mind was blank. She knew it should be Monica here instead but when no one else made a move to go after Chandler, she knew she had to do something.

"So, you and Mon aren't getting a divorce then?"

"I don't know…" Chandler whispered.

"What? You can't get a divorce!! Not now, you two need each other!!"

"Rach, for the last few weeks she's been pushing me away because she's scared and hurt…" He looked at her. "I can't stand being the one who's doing that to her, I can't hurt her no more….maybe I should leave…do what she wants."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, gently in attempt not to cry. "What do you want to do?"

Chandler sighed and thought about her question for a moment. "I wanna swim out into the middle of the sea and just stay there…just forget everything that is happening."

"I was kind of hoping you'd stay here…" A voice from behind them caused both Chandler and Rachel to look up quickly.

"I'll give you guys some time…" Rachel stated, slowly standing up. She squeezed Chandler's shoulder reassuring as she turned to head back to Joey's house.

"I'm sorry." Monica said as she took Rachel's place.

"What for? You have done anything."

"I should have supported you…I should have been there to help you!"

"Mon, I understand why you did what you did."

"It doesn't make it alright though, does it?" She hung her head slightly.

He glanced at her but she refused to meet his eyes, he slowly reached out his hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him questionable.

He sifted closer to her and used his free hand to brush away the tears.

"You're going to be here now, aren't you?" He asked, his voice no louder then a whispered.

She nodded her head quickly, not being able to speak, letting out a cry when he simply pulled her into his arms and just held her.

_**XxXxX**_

Rachel closed the door behind her quietly as she entered Joey's house, causing the rest of them to jump up.

"Where are Chandler and Mon?" Joey asked, seeing her alone.

"They talking…" She told them. "Sorting things out, I hope."

"Yeah, they will…." Phoebe nodded. "They wouldn't break up over something like this, would they?"

"Of course they won't!" Ross stated.

"You didn't hear Chandler…" Rachel mumbled.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well, for one he's more concerned about what this is doing Mon then anything else…" She explained. "I mean, he thought it would be best if he just left because he couldn't handle seeing her hurt."

"Yeah but that was before any of us knew…. We can help them now."

"What I don't get is why Monica was acting that way!" She continued, now the initial shock of Chandler's illness had worn off, she was angry about her friend's actions. "I mean he needed her to be there for him."

"People deal with this sort of thing in different ways…" Ross shrugged dropping back down in his chair.

"Yeah but if I had a husband like Chandler…"

"Whoa, if you had a husband like _Chandler?_" Ross jumped back up, interrupting her. "What about me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We're not married…that's all I meant."

"Oh right, okay…" He frowned slightly.

"Do you think we should go out and look for them?" Joey asked, worried for his best friend.

"Nah, I think we should give them some space." Ross advised. "Y'know let them sort all this out."

"That's if they are sorting it out…"

"What's going on with you?" Ross turned to face his fiancée.

"Nothing! I just don't think Chandler could take anymore."

"Look, Mon and Chandler love each other…. they'll be able to work this out." Ross said softly. "They belong together…don't worry."

"Yeah…." Was Rachel's quiet reply, she glanced up and saw Phoebe looking at her questionable.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler and Monica walked hand in hand back to the house in a comfortable silence. They decided that tonight was not the best time to talk about everything and just enjoyed each other's company.

They weren't surprised to see everyone up, waiting for them to come in.

"Hey…." Chandler said slowly, waiting for their reactions.

"I'm so sorry about earlier!" Ross said quickly before anyone else had chance to do anything.

"Don't worry about it…it's already forgotten." He gave him a small smile.

"So, what happens now?" Phoebe asked, after a few seconds had passed.

"Well, I'm heading back to New York tomorrow…. To find out what's going on."

"No…" Monica shook her head, looking up at him and giving his hand a light squeeze. "We're heading back to New York."

"Yeah, we'll come to…" Rachel added. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't…" Chandler looked at her. "We could do with all the help we can get!"

"Yeah, thanks, Rach…" Monica shot her a thankful smile.

"So…what has the doctor actually said?" Ross started. "Is it treatable? How bad…"

Chandler cut him off by holding up his hand. "Ross, can we just leave it for tonight…. I just wanna get some sleep."

"Oh yeah, sure…" He nodded understandingly.

"We'll talk in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then…" Chandler looked at Joey, who had been quiet since they had returned; he walked over to him. "Joey? You okay?"

Joey didn't reply; he just pulled Chandler into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Joe…" Chandler sighed.

"I know…" He mumbled, he pulled back, not bothered about the tears in his eyes. "I'm going to help you through this okay…I'm going to make sure you're okay."

"I wouldn't make any promises, Joe…" Chandler laughed slightly.

"No, I mean it!" Joey insisted. "You've done everything for me! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here! You helped with money, my career…with everything! Now I'm going to help you with his."

Chandler nodded slightly, touched by his friend's sentiment. "Thanks, Joe…I umm, I really appreciate that."

Chandler felt the best he had in weeks, surrounded by his friends who were being supportive and he felt like he had gotten his wife back. Everything was slowly turning back to normal, well for the time being, until he founds out what kind of future he is facing.

"Wow, look at me…you would have never thought 4 years ago, I couldn't cry…" Chandler tried to joke as he dried his eyes. "Well, I'm beat, I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah…I think we all are.." Ross stated, causing everyone else to agree. "Oh, we got the twins back to sleep…"

"Oh right, thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

Chandler couldn't help a small smile form on his face as he felt Monica grab hold of his hand as they both headed into their room.

"Rach, you coming up?" Ross asked, when he noticed her still stood in the living room.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be up in a second…" She stuttered, picking up a few things on the floor. "I'm going to sort this out first."

"Okay…" Ross said slowly, wondering why she was so bothered about how tidy the place was. He shook his head and carried on up stairs, leaving her on her own.

Chandler and Monica stood side by side next to the crib, looking down at their children, no words needed.

Chandler silently, leant down and kissed them both before leading Monica over to their bed and pulling her down into his arms.

"I missed this…" Chandler sighed contently.

"Me too…" She whispered back, hating how she had been pushing him away.

"Although, I few mornings I did wake up to find I had my arms around you but you were always still asleep so didn't notice."

"I wasn't…" She turned so she could look up at him but still stayed in his arms. "I use put your arms around me and just lie there…"

"What?" Chandler frowned slightly.

"I know it was me who was pushing you away and everything but I thought I was doing the right thing…. I thought it would easier to handle…but I couldn't, I missed you so much, I missed your hugs, the feel of your arms around me, your kisses…I missed all the little things…"

Chandler silenced her with a kiss, as he pulled back he wiped away the single tear that was slowly rolling down face with his thumb.

"It's okay…everything is okay, now…" He whispered, kissing her again, lightly.

She moved her hands to his head and pulled him closers, kissing him with more passion. She slowly pushed him down on his back and moved on top of him, without breaking the kiss.

"Mon? You sure about this?" He asked breathlessly.

"More then anything…" She assured him before leaning back down to kiss him.

Rachel stood out their door, clutching Jack's dinosaur. She had gone to give it to him when she heard the conversation between two of her best friends.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Phoebe asked; she had been watching her curiously from the top of the stairs since she had made a move towards the bedroom.

"What? Oh…I was umm…just giving Dino back to Jack…" She managed to stutter.

"Is that all that's going on?" Phoebe continued.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Rachel laughed uneasy.

"Well…"

"What you guys up to?" Ross' voice interrupted them.

"Nothing, just talking." Rachel told him.

"Oh right, I thought you were coming to bed?" Ross frowned.

"I am…Night Pheebs." She handed the stuff toy to Phoebe as she walked past her.

"Yeah, night."

**TBC**

**Once again 'Dino' the dinosaur has an important role in this chapter!! Hehehe anyway Please review and tell me your thoughts!! **


	7. Just Like The Old Days

_**Sorry, it took so long to update!! Thank you all for the review! Keep them coming!! **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

**Just Like The Old Days**

Chandler watched Monica sleeping; he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and continued to stare down at her. He thought back over the day, his friends finding out, Monica comforting him, letting him comfort her.

He heard a noise outside in the living room, he gently kissed Monica on the forehead and carefully got up, leaving the room trying not to disturb his wife or children.

"Joe?" He asked, when he saw his best friend sat on the couch in the dark. "What you doing?"

"Just thinking…" He shrugged.

Chandler sighed and moved to sit next to him. "You okay?"

"Why did this have to happen?" Joey asked. "Why to you? What did you do?"

"I don't know, Joe…" He muttered, looking at his hands. "I don't think all those years of smoking helped."

"But you gave up!"

"Yeah but not properly…I use to smoke every now and then…" He admitted. "It wasn't until the twins came that I stopped all together."

They both fell silent, not knowing what else to say. They looked up when someone came down the stairs.

"I thought I heard voices…" Ross whispered when he saw them.

"Hey man…" Chandler smiled at him slightly. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope…" He dropped down on the other side of Joey and silence was regained.

"Lets get out of here…" Chandler said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"What?" Ross frowned. "And go where?"

"I dunno…" Chandler shrugged. "The beach?"

"It's 1 o'clock in the morning!" Joey stated.

"So? Remember when we lived together and we use to go to the all night diner?"

"Oh yeah…" Joey smiled at the memory, wondering how he forgot about it.

"What about that time I was staying with you guys and we went and played football in the park at like 3am!" Ross added.

"Yeah, Chandler throw the ball at my head because I nearly let it slip that he was secretly dating Monica…" Joey glared at his friend for a moment.

"That was what all that about?" Ross laughed.

"See, we had a great time!" Chandler grinned. "Lets go back to be 20somethings with nothing to worry about…just for tonight."

"Yeah, okay!" Joey agreed.

"Let's do it!" Ross stood up.

They all headed back into the room, to carefully get changed before meeting back in the living room.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the girls wake up." Ross hissed at Joey, who was searching for something.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming…" He whispered back before pulling out a bag causing a load of stuff crash down to the floor. "Oops…"

"Quick, lets go!" Chandler stated and they all ran for the door. They continued to run until they were out of the complex, laughing all the way.

"So, what's in the bag, Joe?" Chandler questioned as their pace slowed to walking.

"Oh you know…the normal stuff.." He shrugged. "Football, Frisbee, tennis ball, a bowl, lighter fluid…"

"What?!" Ross cut him off.

"What? You really think you guys could visit without me and Chandler having one game of fireball?" Joey looked at him as if he was crazy.

Ross turned to Chandler, who was grinning at him. "Just be glad he doesn't wanna play ultimatum fireball."

Ross watched them as they both walked towards the beach, he sighed and shook his head before following. He smiled as he caught up with them; it seemed just like the old days.

After a few games of fireball, the three of them throw the football to each other. They all avoided talking about Chandler being ill, even though both Joey and Ross really wanted know how bad it was. Chandler could tell they wanted to but he couldn't manage to talk to them about it yet.

30 minutes later, they dropped to the sand looking out at the ocean. Chandler glanced at his best friends, either side of him. The night playing games and just hanging help him a lot, he made him feel better and helped stop him from worrying so much.

"Y'know, I guess fireball wasn't to bad…" Ross said, at an attempt to break the silence.

"Ross Geller admitting he was wrong about something?" Joey asked in mock shock.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, whatever, Ross…" Both Chandler and Joey laughed.

Silence took over them again but this time it was comfortable. They sat and watched the sun rising, silently.

Ross laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"What?" Chandler questioned.

"Well, it's just we snuck out from our friends and families so we can go back to being bachelors for one night and we end up watching the sunrise like a bunch of girls."

"Yeah, but look how pretty it looks!" Joey stated, waiting a few seconds before continuing. "And I've been thinking…"

"Annnnd here comes all the sentimental stuff…" Ross chuckled, lying down on the sand.

Joey glared at him. "I want to come back to New York for a bit…."

"What?" Chandler frowned. "You serious?"

"Yes, Chandler I promised you earlier that I was going to help you through this…"

"I know but you don't have to move to do that."

"I want to…" He stated. "Plus, it's only temporary…I've been given some time off the show anyway…apparently I'm a security risk…"

"Joe, are you sure about this?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, I want to be with you and the others…" He told him. "I want to be there for you."

"Thank you…" Chandler replied. "I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do…"

Ross slowly sat back up; sharing a look with Joey before asking the question they had all been waiting for to come up.

"So, umm…how bad is this?"

Chandler eyes were fixed on the sunrise ahead him; he couldn't bring himself to look at them.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

"You don't know?" Joey repeated.

"They've done tests…" He shrugged. "They've just got the results back."

"Maybe it was a mistake…" Joey said. "Maybe you don't have cancer."

"No, there's no mistake…"

"You said earlier about smoking?" Joey reminded him. "Is that the cause of it?"

"Is it lung cancer?" Ross questioned, knowing it was one of the most commonly known cancer for smokers.

"No…no it isn't…" Chandler shrugged to find the words. "It's in my stomach."

"Stomach cancer?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it's very rare for someone like me to get it…" He explained. "Apparently it common for people in their 60s and 70s…."

"So what caused it?!" Ross asked.

"Don't know." Chandler shrugged. "Said I was unlucky."

"But something can be done…can't it?" Joey inquired, desperation in his voice.

Chandler sighed and rubbed his eyes, he wanted to tell them that it would all be okay, that he'll be able to survive it but he was so scared that he would be wrong.

"Once it was diagnosed, I was sent for this examination called a Endoscopy…They put this tube thingy, down my throat to take some kind of pictures of my stomach and they got some cell samples too…." He told them, trying to find the right words so they'd both understand. "The results came back yesterday…. they'll be able to tell what stage its at."

"How many stages are there?" Ross said, letting the information he was given sink. He wanted to know as much as he could about what was happening to Chandler so he'd be able to help him.

"I think about 5 or 6..."

"And then they'll be able to tell you how bad it is?"

"Yep…" Was all Chandler could say in reply, desperately trying hold onto his emotions.

"Why didn't you tell us soon?!" Joey asked frustrated that his best friend had been through this alone.

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you did…" Ross stated. "Stop pushing us away."

"It's…." Chandler started but suddenly stopped, taking a deep breath. "It's hurt."

"We understand that." Ross placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're here to help you through this." Joey added. "But you've got to let us."

"I wanted to be normal…" He mumbled.

"What you talking about?!" Ross frowned. "You are normal."

Chandler shook his head, slightly and closed his eyes. "No, not like I was before."

"Chandler, things will be different now but that doesn't mean that you've changed…" Ross said softly.

"I don't want things to change…" He replied weakly.

Joey and Ross looked at each other, helplessly. What was they meant to say to him? How could they make something so terrible, seem okay?

"You can't do this on your own."

"I know but I just wanted one week…just to remember."

"Remember what?" Joey frowned.

"Remember the old times…" Chandler explained. "I could go back and they might tell me that after a simple operation it will all be over….or they could tell me there's nothing they can do…"

"Chandler you can't think…" Joey started but Ross, shook his head slightly, signalling to let Chandler finish.

"In a few months, all this might be forgotten…" Chandler's eyes were transfixed on the sky. "Or I could be suffering somewhere, in pain…who knows what I'll remember."

"You're scared of what's going to happen…" Ross muttered.

"I'm childhood was rubbish…ever since I moved into apartment 19, my life was pretty good…." Chandler said slowly. "When I got with Monica, when we got married, had the twins… my life was amazing…I want to remember that part not everyone being sympathetic and trying to do everything for me."

"It wouldn't be like that."

"You say now…but when the times comes…" Chandler's voice trailed off.

Silence took over them once again and Chandler was glad about it, he wasn't sure how much he could handle.

Ross sighed; he knew the conversation was over. He knew Chandler wasn't going to open up anymore but he was glad that he had trusted them enough to say what had said.

"Look, why don't we head back…" Ross suggested. "The girls might be up."

"And then we're in a lot of trouble…" Joey stated.

"Never bothered you two before…" Ross shrugged, a small smile on his face.

Chandler looked at him, slowly a smile forming on his face. "Thanks, Guys….I'm really glad we did this."

"I'm glad you let us in…" Ross replied.

"Yeah and if you need us to do anything we will…" Joey promised. "If you wanna talk, we're here…wanna play some fireball, we're here…"

"Thanks, Joe."

"Come on, let's go…" Ross stood up, brushing the sand on his jeans.

The three of them walked back to Joey's apartment, talking about the things they done in past but they all knew their lives were never going to be the same again.

_**TBC**_

_**There ya go…man, it was weird writing Ross being nice and supportive, lol!! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!! **_


	8. Breakdown

**Hey, sorry its taken so long to continue this! Still not to sure on how to continue this! But please keep the reviews coming! Love them all! Hehehe**

**Enjoy! **

**Breakdown**

The guys headed back to Joey place, laughing as they talked about the old days, thinking back to the time when they played football during Thanksgiving.

"Where have you been?" Monica asked, as soon as they were through the door.

The three guys jumped, startled to see everyone awake.

"Uh, went for a walk…" Chandler told them.

"It's 6:30 in the morning!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We just needed some fresh air…" Ross shrugged, going to kiss her but she turned her head so he only got her cheek. "What is it?"

"We just don't think you should be getting up this early and going out for walks!" Monica explained.

"Why, we use to do it all the time back in New York…" Joey said.

"Yeah but back then Chandler wasn't in this condition!"

"Condition?" Chandler repeated.

"You need your rest…" She turned to him. "You need to look after yourself more."

"Monica!" Ross glared at her, slightly.

"What!"

"Guys, don't worry…she right…" Chandler cut in. "I'm sorry, if I worried you Mon…"

She smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. There was a cry from their bedroom, causing Chandler to pull back from her.

"I'll go check on them…" He said, walking into their room.

"What did you guys think you were doing!" Rachel spun around the glare at Ross and Joey.

"We were having fun!" Ross replied, annoyed by their attitude.

"In the middle of the night when Chandler's ill!" Monica crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what if something happened out there?" Phoebe added.

"Would you guys, stop!" Joey said forcefully. "Chandler's our best friend too! He needed to get out…. To forget about this…and that's what we did!"

"But…" Rachel started.

"No! He's not ill and helpless!" Joey cut her off. "But I guess you've already written him off, uh…."

An hour later they were all sat around the table, eating in silence. Chandler looked around, wondering what was wrong with everyone but put it down to them being worried about him so he decided not to say anything.

Monica thought about what Joey had said to them, feeling guilty for the way she had been reacting ever since she found out. She made a decision there and then that whatever happens next, she was going to be there for him and never giving up hope that everything will be okay.

Ross glanced up at Rachel, silently wondering what had gotten into her. Ever since the night before, she had been off with him…snapping at him for the slightest reason…acting as if all this was somehow his fault.

Rachel could feel Ross' eyes on her again, but she refused to look up from her plate where she had been pushing the food around, not yet taking a bite. She didn't know what was going on with her; she didn't know why she was taking it out on Ross. Maybe she thought he was more likely to understand and take it then any of the others…. She so wanted that to be the reason but something down inside of her told her, it wasn't…. she just didn't know what it was.

Phoebe watched Rachel closely, seeing her avoiding Ross' looks only glancing up to sneak a look at Chandler, Monica and Joey on the opposite side of the table. There was something about Rachel's actions that worried her, she sighed causing Joey to look at her. She managed to weak smile, which he returned.

Joey hated this…he hated that no one was speaking…he hated that everyone was acting different…. He hated Chandler had been right when he said everyone would treat him differently…. He hated that his best friend might die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm going to have a shower…" Chandler said quietly, standing up and placing his plate in the sink. "Then I'll get the twins dressed."

"Okay, honey…" Monica gave him a small smile, getting up to start washing the dishes.

"Uh, we'll…we'll go and pack.." Ross calmed, not being able to handle the tense atmosphere that had took over them.

"Yeah, us too…" Phoebe nodded, taking Mike's handed as they followed Rachel and Ross upstairs.

Joey sighed and looked around, Monica stood with her back to him as she washed up…just like before when they were back at the apartments…. Back when things were simple.

_**XxXxX**_

"Joey?" Gina looked surprised to see her brother stood outside her apartment. "What you doing here?"

"I uh…I just wanted to talk to Michael about something…" He told her, walking into the apartment.

"No, I'm not making you any more spaghetti!" Michael looked up from his book.

"No, no…" He shook his head. "This is serious."

"Oh…what is it, you dropped your army men down the drain again…" Gina teased, causing Michael to laugh slightly. "Y'know with your surrogate 'Daddy' here, would have thought you went to him?"

"What?" He looked at his sister. "Who?"

"Chandler…I mean, he is always helping you out and stuff, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and he's the only one in the photos at the apartment…" Michael added.

Joey closed his eyes when they mentioned Chandler and how he was always there for him…now he might be able to pay him back.

"Look, I just need you to tell me what you know about cancer…" Joey interrupted their joking around.

They both turned to him; surprised by the seriousness of the subject he wanted to know about.

"Uh, not a lot…" Michael shrugged before reaching for his computer. "But I can do some research if you like…"

"Sure, that would be great…" Joey nodded, pulling up a chair to sit next to his nephew.

Michael quickly found a site, informing them on the different kinds of cancers.

"Click on stomach…" Joey said quietly.

"Okay…" He did as he was told. "What's this about? You're character getting cancer or something on the show…"

"No…I've booked some time us…" He told him, leaning forwards to read what was said on the screen.

"Joey, what's going on?" Gina asked. "You're okay, aren't you?"

He never answered, instead concentrated on the words in front of him.

"Joey!" Gina turned him in his chair so he was facing him. "Tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine…" He assured her. "It's not me…. It's…uh…its Chandler…"

"Chandler?" Gina repeated concerned.

"Yeah… he's got cancer."

"Canc…oh my god…" Her hand covered her mouth. "No, it must be one of his jokes…"

"No…" Joey shook his head.

"But…. But he's Chandler…" Gina started. "This doesn't happen to people like him."

"It shouldn't be happening to him!" Joey exclaimed, burying his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Joe…" Gina whispered, putting a consoling arm around him.

"Yeah me too…" Mike added, quietly. He didn't know Chandler, really but he had heard lots of stories… Joey telling him what they use to get up to when they were New York…how Chandler had always supported him and was there for him no matter what.

"Uh, do you want me print this stuff off?" Michael asked, after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"No, no…don't worry about…" Joey shook his head, brushing away the few stray tears from his eyes. "Listen, I'm going back to New York…"

"Well, how long you going to be gone for?" His nephew questioned.

"I don't know…depends how long Chandler needs me…"

"Okay, well you make sure you look after him…" Gina told him.

"I will…" Joey replied. "I'd better get back…we'll be leaving soon."

"We'll come with you, say goodbye to everyone…"

_**XxXxX**_

"Rach, you okay?" Ross asked, as they packed their stuff up in silence.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled in reply, refusing to look at him.

"Don't do this…"

"Do what?"

"Push me away…" Ross dropped the clothes in his hands and looked at her. "I'm upset to, y'know!"

"I'm not pushing you out!" She insisted.

"Yes you are!"

"Ross, just forget it!"

"Why are you so mad at me!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Ross, will you just leave it!" She snapped, zipping up her bag before storming out of the room.

Ross sighed loudly as the door slammed shut behind her. He didn't know what was going on with her but he was going to find out….

**TBC**

Please review! 


End file.
